


Birthday Surprise

by emilyevanston



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, There's a puppy, and a pet cow, like seriously this is the fluffiest thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: It’s your birthday and Chris is having trouble keeping your gift a surprise.





	

Chris drives home from the shelter.  The new little bundle of fluff sits in the carrier crying as he travels along the road glancing behind him from time to time to check on the little puffball.

“Shh… little buddy.”  Chris soothes.  “I know it’s super scary, but you’re gonna love your new mommy.  Trust me.”

You’d been saying you wanted a puppy of your own for months now.  Months and months.  Chris had scoured the rescues in the area for the perfect puppy.  Now, the day before your birthday he was bringing her home.

She wasn’t purebred.  Not even one of those trendy mix breeds like a puggle or a Moodle.  She was just a little mutt whose mother had been dumped at the shelter when her mother was pregnant.  What she was was cute, and fluffy and black and just the sweetest little thing ever.  You were going to love her.

Now he just had to figure out how to keep her a secret until tomorrow.

He pulls his car up to the house.  It big, but not enough to be obscene.  Two stories and three bedrooms.  The outside was white shingles and you’d planted a garden of wildflowers under the window together.

The main reason why you’d bought this house together was for the land.  It had a lot.  There were a few cleared blocks where you had an orchard and a vegetable garden.   You had chickens and a pet cow named Molly that wandered the field and orchard and your backyard as she saw fit.  Sometimes she would work the back door open and you’d find her lying in the mudroom with Dodger.  Behind the field was woodland that went for acres.  Uncleared and perfect for hikes and camping.

You were in the vegetable garden with Dodger picking some produce to use with tonight’s dinner.  You see his car and drop your basket and you and Dodger ran over to the car.

Chris curses and covers the pet carrier with his coat.  “Okay, puppy.  Time to be quiet so mommy doesn’t know you’re in here.”

He gets out of the car and catches you in his arms picking you up and spinning you around as he kisses you.  He makes sure that when he places you back on your feet you’re facing away from the car.

“Hey, sweetheart.  What are you doing home?  I thought you had yoga.”  Chris says.

“It was called off.  The instructor caught mono.”  You explain.

“Oooo… the kissing disease.”  Chris says, leaning down and pressing his lips to yours.  Your lips part and you capture his plump, bottom lip between them, sucking it as you pull away from him.  “I sure hope you don’t have it.”

You laugh and shove him.  “I think you’re safe.”

“You should go rescue your vegetables,”  Chris says.  He presses his lips once more to your forehead and he lets you go.

You rub your face on his soft, wool sweater before you move past him.

“Hey, Chris?”  You say.

“Yes, honey?”  He asks.

“You’re a bearded, sweater wearing, dumb dork.”  

He laughs throwing his head back and grabbing his left pec.  “So I’ve heard.  Go on.  I’ll meet you inside.”

He opens the back door of the car and pulls the pet carrier from the back.  He moves quickly inside heading to the laundry.  He spreads newspaper on the floor and goes outside and retrieves the puppy supplies he’d already been hiding from you.  The big soft dog bed.  The bowls and food.  The toys.  And finally the glittery rainbow collar.

He pulls the puppy from the carrier.  “Hey, cutie.  Look what I got ya.”  He fastens the collar around the puppy’s neck.  The puppy chews on his fingers as he attaches the collar.  When it’s in place, he fluffs the fur on its head and gives it a kiss.  “Your mommy’s gonna think you look so cute.  He puts the puppy on the ground and Dodger comes over to sniff her.   Chris scratches him behind the ear.  “You look after your new sister.  We gotta keep her a secret.  Okay, buddy?”

Dodger lies down on the ground and the puppy climbs up onto his head and starts chewing on his ear.  Chris pets them both again before closing them into the laundry and heading to the kitchen to find you.

You’re already preparing lunch and you frown at him when he comes into the room.  “What took you so long?”

Chris panics for a second as he tries to think of an excuse as to why it took him half an hour to just get inside.  “Carly called.  She wanted to know if I’d record some more voice over stuff for this years school play.”

You smile at him.  You love how close he is to his family and how he helps them in such cute ways.  “Oh yeah?  What’s the play?”

“Equus.” He says randomly grabbing a name from out of nowhere.

You furrow your brow.  “Really?  They’re performing Equus in high school?”

“Well, that’s what I said!  I was like ‘Carly!  You can’t make children perform that play!’  She said ‘if it’s good enough for Harry Potter it’s good enough for them.’  I couldn’t believe it!”  He comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist.  “What are you making?”

“It’s vegan doner.  I didn’t know where you were so I just started cooking.”  You answer.

He kisses your cheek.  “Sounds delicious.  Thank you.”

“I thought you hated vegan food.”  You scoff.

“When you make it, it’s delicious.  Not like eating rabbit food.”  He replies.

You smack his butt and he steps away from you.  You have lunch together and when you’re both have had elegant sufficiency he starts cleaning up the plates.  You get up and start heading to the laundry to hang out the clothes you’d washed earlier.  Chris dashes over when he realizes where you’re headed and steps in front of the door.

“Where are you going?”  He asks, failing miserably at being nonchalant.

“To do chores.  And you’re kidding yourself if you think I’m going to have you distract me with sex only to then have them still sitting there waiting for me.”  You answer, narrowing your eyes.

“I wasn’t.  I thought I could do them.  Maybe you could go have a lie-down or play around on Tumblr or something.”  He says leaning up against the door frame.

You stare at him for a moment and sigh.  “Okay, fine.  But you better not be up to anything.”

He stands and watches you head down the hall to the bedroom and when you disappear he sighs with relief.  He opens the laundry door and steps inside to be greeted by both dogs wagging their tails.

He crouches down and pets them as they jump on him and lick his face.  “That was a close call.  Gotta keep your mommy well away from here.”

He grabs the laundry and lets the dogs come and follow him, figuring if you’re relaxing inside it was relatively safe.  As he hangs out the clothes the dogs frolic in the grass.  Molly wanders over to see what the fracas is.  She brings her nose down to sniff the tiny newbie.  The puppy wiggles on the ground yipping and pouncing toward the cow.  Molly licks her on the head before lazily moving on.  She approaches Chris who scratches her between the eyes.

“What do you think, Molly?  Think she’s going to fit it?”  Chris asks.

The cow just looks at him.

“Yeah, I think so too.”  He gives the cow a gentle push.  “Now get away from the clean clothes, missus.”

The day continues on in a similar fashion.  Mostly you don’t go anywhere near the laundry so it’s mostly fine.  Chris keeps checking in on the puppy throughout the day while you’re not looking.

At night you head to bed together and you look around the room.  “Where’s Dodger?”   You ask.

Chris scratches his head.  “He’s sleeping in the laundry.  He’s okay.”

“Chris!”  You yelp. “You can’t just leave him locked in there alone!”  You start marching down to the laundry and he catches your arm.

“Baby, no.  You can’t go in there.  Dodger’s fine really.”  He pleads.

“What is going on with you?”  You snap, shaking him off and continuing towards the door.

He runs in front of you and barricades the doorway.

“Chris, get out of the way.”  You demand.

You’re not answered by Chris, but by the sound of scratching at the door and whimpering.  You cock your head.  “What is that Chris?”

He grins at you sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. “She was a surprise.”

“Who is she?”  You ask.

Chris opens the door and Dodger bounds out followed by the small black puppy.  You scoop her up and hug her as she wiggles in your arms and licks your face.

“Happy Birthday, sweetheart.”  Chris chuckles.

“Oh my god!  Chris!  I love her so much!  Thank you!  Thank you!”  You squeal.

He wraps his large arms around you, completely engulfing your body.  “I love you.”

You smile up at him.  “The dogs are sleeping on the bed.”

He laughs and kisses your temple.  “I wouldn’t expect anything else.”


End file.
